


Study Buddies

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys studying together after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddies

Blaine was here to study but Kurt found that he was getting nothing done. He kept looking at Blaine who would occasionally look up and smile.

"Come on, Kurt. Sooner you get done with your revision the sooner we can go out."

Blaine returned to his essay and Kurt was slightly offended that he seemed to be no distraction for his boyfriend. He stretched out his legs under the table hoping to play footsie with Blaine but Blaine pulled his feet away.

"You're no fun."

"I don't want to make an enemy of your dad. You have to get your work done then we can have fun. I was mortified the other day when he walked in on us kissing. I don't want him complaining about me being here and I really have to get this essay done. You can't have forgotten Dalton's ridiculous standards already."

Kurt laughed. He went and got a soda for each of them. He kissed Blaine's cheek quickly before returning to his own seat. "Dalton was tough. I'm sure you'll do fine though. You actually find history interesting."

Blaine nodded. "It is. Reading about battles and wars is more than just a list of dates to learn. I can't help thinking about those who fought and how tough it must have been. If certain battles had gone differently things could be so different. We're all a product of history."

"See if teachers explained it like that I'd be more interested. Is that what you want to study in college?"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe. I'd love to do music but history would piss my dad off less. I used to want to be a teacher till I saw how ours got treated at my old school. I don't have to decide yet but if I could make a living from music it'd be a dream come true. I suppose every other glee club kid in the country wants the same thing. We can't all make it."

Kurt smiled. "Doesn't mean we shouldn't try. It's my dream too and Rachel's. I'll never give up on my dream without trying."

They returned to their work and after an hour Blaine finally declared his essay done.

Kurt quickly put his books away and grabbed his coat. "So where are we going today?"

"The park maybe or Breadstix."

"Park it is, so I get you to myself."

Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him. He slid his hand down Kurt's back but heard a car pull in. Blaine stepped back.

"You're blushing, Blaine."

"Am not."

He said a polite goodbye to Burt, grateful that he hadn't interrupted them this time.


End file.
